Имперский флот
Имперский флот, также известный также как Имперский звёздный флот, Имперский боевой флот, Имперская космическая служба ( ) — флотское ответвление Имперских войск Галактической Империи. На пике могущества флот включал миллионы военных кораблей, кораблей снабжения и истребителей, поддерживая контроль Империи над галактикой. Имперский флот был сформирован на основе Флота Старой Республики в 19 ДБЯ как часть кампании Палпатина по империализации во время становления Империи. Была реорганизована структура командования, во главе её встали двенадцать гранд-адмиралов для надзора за стремительной экспансией, начавшейся во время Войн клонов. После Битвы при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ командиры эскадр разделили флот на множество частей. Флот больше не был действующей военной силой и пребывал в раздробленном состоянии вплоть до тех пор, когда гранд-адмирал Гилад Пеллеон не соединил осколки некогда могучих флотилий. Под его командованием Флот снова стал единой силой, оказавшейся весьма кстати ввиду войны с юужань-вонгами. Имперский флот восстановил своё могущество во времена Империи Фела, в составе которой он сражался с Галактической Федерацией Свободных Альянсов в Ситхо-имперской войне. В последовавшей за этим гражданской войне флот вновь раскололся на лояльную Роану Фелу часть и часть, служившую Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Имперский флот, включающий миллионы военных кораблей истребителей и транспортов, укомплектованных триллионами членов экипажа, был одной из самых больших военных организаций, когда либо созданных. Краеугольные камни этого флота — звёздный разрушитель, звёздный суперразрушитель и серия TIE истребителей. Роль В обязанности Имперского Флота входила защита граждан Империи от космических угроз, таких как пираты, контрабандисты и другие преступные структуры, навязывание воли Империи и контроль за торговлей через таможенные операции и блокады. Также флот использовался для орбитальных бомбардировок, транспортировки сухопутных войск и их воздушной и космической поддержки. Имперский Флот был сформирован из бывшего Республиканского Флота, и подчинялся Штабу Флота. Флот подчинялся Кодексу Флота, представляющий совокупность военных законов и правил, созданных для руководства крупной военной организацией. Существовало также правило, гласящее, что большую часть персонала в Имперском Флоте должны составлять люди, мужчины, хотя женщинам и представителям других рас также часто доводилось находиться в составе экипажа. Так, женщина Натаси Даала занимала пост адмирала Имперского Флота, а чисс Митт’рау’нурудо, более известный как Траун, являлся гранд-адмиралом. История Новый порядок left|thumb|225px|Имперский флот унаследовал звёздные разрушители Республики Имперский флот был сформирован на основе Республиканского флота. После того как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин объявил себя Императором в 19 ДБЯ, основывая Первую Галактическую Империю, он начал кампанию империализации, в соответствии с которой Республиканский флот, теперь включающий также планетарные флоты членов Империи, был переименован в Имперский флот. Палпатин начал первую чистку во флоте уже через две недели после его основания. Быстрое расширение флота, начавшееся после окончания Войн клонов, продолжилось и далее. Структура командования флота была реорганизована в 2 ДБЯ и включала теперь двенадцать гранд-адмиралов. Во время повторного завоевания Внешнего Кольца, начавшегося в 19 ДБЯ, основу флота всё ещё составляли звёздные разрушители типа «Венатор» и «Победа», укомплектованные ARC-170 и V-крылами. Но постепенно корабли Республики были окончательно заменены звёздными разрушителями типа «Имперский» и истребителями серии TIE. Галактическая гражданская война right|thumb|225px|[[Палач в сопровождении двух звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский»]] Растущее недовольство Империей вылилось в создание Альянса за восстановление Республики, начавшего военную кампанию против имперских сил. В последовавших столкновениях Имперский флот как оказывал поддержку наземным силам, так и сражался с флотом Альянса. Имперский флот, корабли которого базировались на Звёздах Смерти, понёс огромные потери в результате их уничтожения повстанцами. Вскоре после поражения в Битве при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ Империя распалась на враждующие фракции, возглавляемые военачальниками и флот был разделён между ними. Флот был воссоединён лишь после создания Осколка Империи гранд-адмиралом Гиладом Пеллеоном. К концу Гражданской войны Имперский флот, некогда насчитывавший миллионы кораблей, включал лишь тысячи и всего около двухсот звёздных разрушителей. Лишь век спустя Имперский флот вернулся к былому величию. Наследие Имперский флот восстановил своё могущество во времена Империи Фела, в составе которой он сражался с Галактической Федерацией Свободных Альянсов в Ситхо-имперской войне. В последовавшей за этим гражданской войне флот вновь раскололся на лояльную Роану Фелу часть и часть, служившую Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Ключевые корабли 250px|left|thumb|Имперские верфи. Самым узнаваемым символом Имперского флота были звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский», созданные в количестве более двадцати пяти тысяч, хотя флотом использовались миллионы кораблей различных типов. Звёздные суперразрушители пользовались дурной славой из-за своих размеров и вооружения, хотя иногда использовались как корабли снабжения и авианосцы. Большинство боевых кораблей, станций и кораблей снабжения производились компаниями «Верфи Куата», «Лоронар» и «Звездолёты Рендили». Кроме того верфи Кореллии поставляли для флота шаттлы, корветы и крейсера, а бесчисленные малые верфи поствляли различные корабли поддержки, такие как Фрегат типа «Улан» и Средний крейсер типа «Удар». К 0 ДБЯ суммарная мощь Имперского флота была эквивалентна мощи двух Звёзд Смерти. Обучение right|thumb|200px|Имперский [[энсин]] Кандидаты принимались офицерами отбора в местных центрах вербовки. Новобранцы сначала посещали Имперскую академию, чтобы получить основы военного образования и дисциплины, а затем продолжали обучения в Имперской флотской академии, где они проходили курсы флотских операций, боя и навыков командира. Новобранцы, отслужившие пять лет и имеющие достаточные лидерские качества, могли пройти обучение кандидатов в офицеры. Затем не получившие назначение офицеры и выпускники академии могли поступить в школу офицеров Имперского флота и пройти углубленное обучение офицерским навыкам. Выпускники офицерской школы поступали во флот в звании лейтенанта. Структура 400px|thumb|Слева направо: [[гранд-адмирал. офицер флота, солдат флота, имперский стрелок, TIE-пилот, имперский техник.]] Звания * Гранд-адмирал * Высший адмирал * Адмирал * Капитан * Лейтенант * Кадет Пехотные единицы * Крылато-ракетный солдат * Имперский стрелок * Имперский десантник * Коммандос Имперского флота * Солдат Имперского флота * Солдат флотского спецназа * TIE-пилот Дивизии и департаменты * Имперская флотская разведка * Флотский спецназ Крупные корабли Космические станции и супероружие 230px|thumb|[[Космическая станция типа «Кардан V».]] * Турбинная станция «Актнак» * Космическая станция типа «Баас» * Бакурианская имперская тюрьма * Бастионская таможенная станция * Боевая луна * Космическая вооруженная платформа Bavos I * Космическая вооруженная платформа Bavos II * Космическая станция типа «Кардан» ** Космическая станция типа «Кардан I» ** Космическая станция типа «Кардан II» ** Космическая станция типа «Кардан III» ** Космическая станция типа «Кардан IV» ** Космическая станция типа «Кардан V» * Складской комплекс 1 * Складской комплекс 2 * Комм-центр * Спутник связи * Станция «Црсей» * Звезда Смерти ** Прототип «Звезды Смерти» ** Звезда Смерти I230px|thumb|[[Прототип «Звезды Смерти».]] * Осадная платформа ** Звезда Смерти II ** Звезда Смерти III ** Обитаемая сфера ** Таркин ** Торпедная сфера * Глубокий док ** R/M Комплекс номер четыре * Завод в глубоком космосе * Платформа Дерилун * Космическая оборонная станция Дерилун * Станция «Опустошение» * Сухой док ** Имперский сухой док IV * Станция «Старлайт» * Станция гравитационного колодца * Галактическая пушка * Космическая колония «Голан» ** Космическая колония «Голан» 1 ** Космическая колония «Голан» 2 ** Космическая колония «Голан» 3thumb|230px|[[Космическая оборонительная платформа «Голан».]] * Космическая оборонительная платформа «Голан» ** Космическая оборонительная платформа «Голан I» ** Космическая оборонительная платформа «Голан II» ** Космическая оборонительная платформа «Голан III» * Имперский центр исследований * Станция «Имперский коготь» * Корабль Ионного кольца * Имперская исследовательская станция * Джованская станция * Управление свалки * Оружейная платформа «Верфей Куата» * Фабрика Куата * Имперский перевалочный порт Куата * Основной сенсорный массив * Медтицинская платформа Выздоровление * Стация флота Валидуции * Орбитальный спутник передачи солнечной энергии * Орбитальный космический док III210px|thumb|[[Звёздный суперразрушитель «Затмение».]] * Орбитальный космический док IV-A * Ремонтная станция * База допобеспечения Биссиллируса * Спутник-генератор защитного поля * Имперская защитная станция * Космическая платформа Мирамар * Сокрушитель солнц * Верфи «Телгорна» * Фабрика по изготовлению TIE истребителей * Военная TIE-база * Орбитальная ремонтная станция типа II * Искусственный мир * Опустошитель миров (Тёмная Империя) * Серия платформ XQ ** Платформа XQ1 ** Платформа XQ2 ** Платформа XQ3 ** Платформа XQ4 ** Платформа XQ5 ** Платформа XQ6 Линкоры, дредноуты, суперразрушители 230px|thumb|Два «[[Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач»|Палача», «Лусанкия» и «Жнец», в битве при Оринде.]] * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Сторонник» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Воинственный» * Дредноут «Око Палпатина» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Затмение» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» ** «Палач» с маскировочным устройством * Золотая крепость * Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Доверитель I» ** Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Доверитель II» ** Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Доверитель II» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Владыка» * Звёздный суперразрушитель ** Прототип звёздного суперразрушителя * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Возмездие» ** Возмездие Линейные крейсеры 210px|thumb|[[Дредноуты «Сторонник» и «Воинственный».]] * Линкор Гордость Тарландии (коммуникационный центр) * Линейный крейсер типа «Претор» * Линейный крейсер типа «Претор II» * Звёздный линейный крейсер типа «Прокуратор» * Линейный крейсер типа «Преданность» * Линейный крейсер капитана Вермиса * Крейсер Алого Джека * Линейный крейсер Тагге Звёздные разрушители * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Властный» (Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Пеллеон» (Империя Фела и Империя Крайта) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Застрельщик» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Преследователь» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Сораннан» * Звёздный разрушитель «Завоеватель» * Разрушитель-гибрид «Венатора» и «Имперского» * Звёздный разрушитель (Сумерки) * Звёздный разрушитель «Шоковая волна» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Хранитель»230px|thumb|[[Звёздный разрушитель типа «Пеллеон»|Звёздные разрушители типа «Пеллеон», прикрываемые «Хищниками».]] * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Беспокойный» (Осколок Империи) * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа II» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Агрессор» Разрушители и крейсеры * Патрульный разрушитель типа «Адз» * Лёгкий крейсер типа «Штык» * Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каракка» * «Эмпирический» * Крейсер-заградитель «Сдерживающий CC-2200» * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Дракон» * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Дредноут» * Дозорный крейсер типа «Усилитель»230px|thumb|[[Звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий».]] * Крейсер типа «Обездвиживающий-418» * Имперский научно-исследовательский корабль * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Непобедимый» * Лёгкий крейсер типа «Мунифекс» * Крейсер-балкер типа «Нейтронная звезда» * Лёгкий крейсер типа «Преследователь» * Крейсер типа «Республика» * Средний крейсер типа «Удар» * Патрульный крейсер типа «Тартан» * Крейсер типа «Разящий» * Ударный крейсер типа «Сотрясающий» * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Защитник» Носители и ударные суда 230px|thumb|[[Звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор»|Авианесущий звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор».]] * Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» * Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор II» * «Судьбоносный» (Осколок Империи) * Эскортный корабль-носитель типа «Тон-Фальк» * Имперский корабль-носитель * Имперский эскортный корабль-носитель * Крылатый корабль-носитель * Ударный корабль типа «Спираль» Фрегаты * Быстроходный фрегат типа «Пылкий» (Империя Фела и Империя Крайта) * Фрегат DP20 * Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» ** Имперский патрульный фрегат * Звёздный резак * Фрегат типа «Имперский II»thumb|210px|[[Фрегат типа «Имперский II».]] * Фрегат типа «Перехватчик» * Фрегат типа «Улан» * Фрегат «Небулон-Б2» * Фрегат типа «Пельта» * Фрегат типа «Звёздный галеон» * Фрегат типа «Победа II» * Фрегат «Зебулон-Б» Корветы и канонерки * Корвет CR92a типа «Убийца» * Крейсер kdb-1 типа «Бортовой залп» * Корвет CR70 * Корвет CR90 * Корвет типа «Крестоносец» (Осколок Империи) * Корвет типа «Кортик» (Осколок Империи) * Фрегат DP20 * Лёгкий крейсер типа «Страж»230px|thumb|[[Корвет типа «Налётчик».]] * Корвет типа «Лианна» * Корвет типа «Мародёр» * Корвет типа «Бдение» * Лёгкий крейсер типа «Смотритель» * Канонерка Ye-4 * Корвет типа «Налётчик» Патрульные суда * Патрульный корабль «Быстро атакующий» * Патрульное судно типа «Корвет» Звёздные истребители Многоцелевые истребители 230px|thumb|Республиканские истребители [[Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170|АИР-170, Эта-2 и V-wing на службе Империи.]] * Перехватчик A-7 «Охотник» * Перехватчик A-9 «Бдительность» * Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 * Звёздное крыло Xg-1 типа «Альфа» * Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» Альфа-3 типа «Нимб» * Звёздный истребитель Belbullab-22 * Перехватчик TIE/IN Императорской гвардии * Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» * Звёздный истребитель типа «Ярость» (Империя Фела и Империя Дарта Крайта) * Ударный корабль GAT-12 «Скипрей» * I-7 «Ревун» * Перехватчик INT-4 * Звёздный истребитель N-1 * Истребитель типа «Хищник» (Империя Фела и Империя Дарта Крайта) * Звёздный истребитель типа «Хищная птица» (Осколок Империи) * Сверх-TIE/LN * TIE усовершенствованный x1 * TIE «Агрессор» * TIE «Мститель» * TIE/D «Защитник» * Перехватчик TIE/IN * Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN * TIE «Охотник» * TIE «Хищник» * Звёздный истребитель TIE * Звёздный истребитель 8-Q «Тоскан» * Истребитель эскадрильи «Теней» * Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Поток»230px|thumb|[[VT-49 «Уничтожитель».]] * Z-95 «Охотник за головами» * Имперский звёздный истребитель-прототип *Ракетный бот Корабли-разведчики * Боевой парящий захватчик * Far*Reach IV PQR * Имперский охотник * Имперский сторожевой корабль * Корвет типа «IPV-1» * Патрульное судно IPV/4 * Лёгкий фрегат типа «IR-3F» * Имперский шаттл-капсула ISP-6 * Разведывательный корабль «Лёгкий невидимка-18» * Одинокий Разведчик-A * Шаттл типа «Мю», модель 1 * MRX-BR «Усмиритель» * Разведывательное судно «Вне системы» * Патрульное судно PB-950 * Гипер-капсула Хищник I * «Небесный слепец» * Звёздный истребитель TIE/rcthumb|230px|[[TIE/ph Фантом|TIE «Фантомы» в бою.]] * Звёздный истребитель TIE/fc * TIE «Разведчик» * TIE Авангардный * VT-49 «Уничтожитель» Стелс-корабль * TIE/ph «Фантом» * «Блуждающая тень» Корабль-дроид * Ракетный дроид * Дроид-тень * Беспилотный истребитель TIE/D Бомбардировщики * Бомбардировщик типа «Нейтрализатор» (Империя Фела и Империя Дарта Крайта) * Штурмовой бомбардировщик «Скимитар» * Ситхо-имперский ударный корабль (Империя Дарта Крайта) * Бомбардировщик TIE/sa * Звёздный истребитель TIE/gt * TIE «Воспрещающий» * TIE Угнетатель230px|thumb|[[TIE «Угнетатель» атакует цель.]] Экспериментальные образцы * TIE «Экспериментальный» M1 * TIE «Экспериментальный» M2 * TIE «Экспериментальный» M3 * TIE «Экспериментальный» M4 * TIE «Экспериментальный» M5 Суда поддержки Корабли снабжения * Транспорт-заправщик типа «Алтор» * Пассажирский лайнер C-3 * Звёздный корабль типа «Кариллион» * Ремонтное судно типа 7 * Боевой вспомогательный транспорт * Корабль-фабрика «Дуга Молота» * Курьерский корабль типа «Предвестник» * Имперский таможенный фрегат * Имперский левиафан * Корабль для спецопераций ИББ * Фрегат типа «Медстар» * Передвижная ремонтная база230px|thumb|[[Станция флота «Валидузия».]] * Сборный крейсер оперативной группы (Тёмная империя) * Звёздный гонец * Неизвестный звёздный крейсер * «Тех 4» ПДС * Искусственный мир Грузовые корабли и транспортники * Транспорт «Действие IV» ** Имперский патрульный корабль * Транспорт «Действие VI» * Корабль-балкер BFF-1 * Корабль-балкер класса VI * Грузовой контейнер A-типа * Космический буксир CT-11 * Имперская тюремная баржа * Транспортник Evakmar-KDY * Полевое защищённое судно-контейнер * Средний транспорт GR-75 * Патрульный корабль типа «Страж» * Грузовой буксир «Тягач-2» * Тяжёлый подъёмщик * Имперский бронированный транспортнthumb|230px|[[Имперский грузовой корабль.]] * Имперское грузовое судно * Имперский корабль-ликвидатор * Имперский танкер * Имперский транспорт развёртывания * Корабль-тюрьма типа «Килтирин» * Тюремный корабль типа «Ликтор» * Средний транспорт MB-C1 * Грузовой корабль типа «Омега» * Тюремный корабль типа «Очистка» * Звёздный поезд * Грузовой корабль «Таркина» * Транспорт снабжения «Таркина» * Орбитальный бот U-33 * Вспомогательный буксир * Транспорт типа «Ксийтиар» * Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 * Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-2400 Десантные корабли и десантные суда * Десантный корабль-транспортник типа «Аккламатор» * AT-RDP (Осколок Империи) * Десантный корабль CR25 * Гиперпространственная капсула тёмных солдат * Десантный корабль F7 «Landing Brick» * Десантное судно IF-120 * Имперская посадочная капсула * Имперский посадочный корабль * Имперский десантный транспорт * Имперский баркас * Имперская десантная капсула230px|thumb|[[Баржа AT-AT|Баржи AT-AT и «Часовые» высаживают десант.]] * LAAT/i * Имперский ударный транспортник M-типа * Десантный корабль MT/191 * MAAT * Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» ** Имперский шаттл-транспортёр * Баржа AT-AT типа «Тета» * Десантный TIE * Десантный корабль «Военачальник» * Транспортный корабль Y-4 типа «Хищник» * Десантный корабль Y-85 «Титан» Шаттлы * Ударный транспортник * Эскортный транспорт ETR-3 типа «Бета» * Шаттл типа «Курич» * Маршрутный транспорт CX-5011 * Шаттл типа «Дельта» * Транспорт штурмовиков DX-9 типа «Дельта» * Эскортный шаттл JV-7 типа «Дельта» * «Галеон» * Штурмовой шаттл типа «Гамма» * Штурмовой транспорт ATR-6 типа «Гамма»230px|thumb|[[Перехватчик TIE/IN|Перехватчики TIE/IN Императорской гвардии сопровождают шаттл типа «Лямбда».]] * Лёгкий бронетраспортёр типа «Гамма» * Пехотный шаттл типа «Грек» * Имперский штатный корабль * Шаттл типа «Каппа» * Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» * Шаттл типа «Мю», модель 2 * Шаттл типа «Мю», модель 3 * Имперский шаттл типа «Нюн» (Империя Фела и Империя Крайта) * Шаттл типа «Пет» * Шаттл типа «Сигма» * Шаттл дальнего действия типа «Сигма» (Империя Фела) * Имперский шаттл типа «Гибкий» * Шаттл T-2c типа «Тета» * Абордажный шаттл TIE/br * Шаттл TIE/sh * Шаттл типа «Трибуна» * Шаттл дальнего действия типа «Дзета» Другие * Судно типа «Тран» Появления *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Звёздные войны: Восстание (серия комиксов)'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *Star Wars: Rebellion (игра) *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''New Jedi Order'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Источники *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''''Scum and Villainy'' (sourcebook) *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Галактика интриг'' * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела''}} См. также * Имперская армия * Имперская военная форма * Знаки отличия Галактической Империи Категория:Флоты Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи Фела Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи в изгнании Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи ситхов Дарта Крайта